Halloween with Rox Winston
by Scar of Mine
Summary: Rox has costumes for everybody because she signed them up for the haunted house at their high school.  She dresses the guys in what she thinks best represents them...read to find out.  Rated for cussing and a little bit of kissing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…only my OCs.**

**So, I know I need to update my G? WPTTBWT, but I just can't write on it right now. I don't have writer's block, I just can't write on it. Sorry, I'll update soon I promise.**

**Anyway, this is a one shot that might become a three shot if I get enough reviews that say I should. Please R & R, I worked quite a few days on this and I'd like some feedback. Hope you like this story!**

"Come on guys, please?" I begged the boys in the living room. Dallas, Steve, and Soda were on the couch, Darry in his recliner, Soda and Steve standing near the kitchen door, and Pony and Johnny on the floor. Sabrina was snuggled in Two-Bit's arms and I was standing in front of the TV so the guys had to pay attention to me. They were being so stubborn; all I wanted was for them to put on their costumes for Halloween but no! They wanted to be annoying and say no.

"Rox," Dallas sighed for the fifteenth time, "We aren't dressing up for Halloween, and we're too old!"

"You're never too old for Halloween," Sabrina reminded him and he just grunted in response.

"C'mon! I already have the costumes and I also have already signed us up to be in the high school's haunted house. We have to go!" I said trying to convince them. Then, a stroke of luck, Darry sighed.

"Fine, we'll come and let you dress us up if," Darry began and the others looked at him with an incredulous look, "If you promise each of us one favor, and you must do that favor, understand?"

"Sure!" I said and nodded my head. I really didn't care what the guys would make me do, it'd be worth it.

"What? Darry! NO!" Dallas said loudly, speaking for Steve as well as himself.

"Look, you get one favor, whatever you want done, done by your little sister so shut up and go along with whatever she says," Darry said to him. Steve nodded; Dallas contemplated this before nodding as well.

"Ok then, Darry you're first," I smiled and said to Darry. He looked at me confused so I continued, "To get your costume I mean."

"Oh ok," he said and followed me into Sabrina's bedroom. I grabbed one costume of its hanger and told Darry to put it on. I then walked back into the living room to give him some privacy. When I heard a knock on the door, I walked back into the room. Darry had on a ripped brown vest, heavy black combat boots, and ripped grey jeans.

"What am I supposed to be?" he asked.

"Easy, you're Frankenstein's Monster!" I said happily while grabbing the greenish body makeup. I dabbed that makeup on all the skin that was showing. Then, after I put that on, I took some black mascara and drew stiches around his wrists and some on his face. Finally, I added a bit of red for some open wounds and the ever popular bolts in the side of his neck. I then led Darry to the mirror.

"Wow, nice job Rox," he complemented. I smiled and opened the door.

"Stay here until I introduce you ok?" I told him and he nodded.

"So, where's Super dope?" Steve asked as I walked into the living room.

"Super dope? There is no Super dope, only Frankenstein's Monster!" I said and then Darry came out waking in the typical Frankenstein way. He added a few moans and groans, plus he had his arms extended out like you see in the movies.

"Wow, nice job Rox!" Soda said, "Me next!"

"Sure, c'mon!" I chuckled as I replied to Soda. He followed me into the bedroom and I handed him his costume just like I had Darry. I walked back out for a moment and then I heard the knock so I walked back in. Soda had on a skeleton costume, boots and gloves included, every bone clearly showing, and a hood that covered the back of his head.

"This is awesome! Where'd you get this?" Soda asked and I just shrugged.

"I know people, now sit down I gotta do your makeup," I told him and he sat down. I put a white base down on his face and then put black around his eyes, nose, and mouth. I also drew a little crack in his 'skull' just for looks.

"So can I look now?" he asked me impatiently.

"Yeah, go ahead. You can look now," I replied so he got up and looked in the mirror.

"I look good! Nice job Rox!" he said and walked out the door before I could stop him. I walked out after him and all the guys were talking about it.

"Ok, who's next?" I asked as I walked over to stand beside Soda.

"Me!" Ponyboy said as he got up and walked into the bedroom. I gave him the costume and waited until he got it on before coming back into the room. He had on a bright red, crazy wig, a big, red nose, mismatched clothes, and red shoes that are two sizes too big. I muffled a laugh, and he stared at me with a look of hatred.

"Really? A clown? C'mon Rox, no one's gonna be afraid of me," he said as he stood up. I pushed him back down before grabbing my makeup.

"Pony, no one will laugh once I'm done," I assured him and he relaxed a bit. I put on a base of white, then some red around his mouth, next some red going down his face like blood, and finally a black line down his mouth and on the red to make his mouth look bigger.

"Ok, Pony, take a gander at yourself now," I said to him and he did.

"Holy crap, I look creepy," he said and we walked into the living room.

"Hey guys, take a look at Ponyboy!" I called and they all looked and gasped.

"Wow, you look like one of those crazy clowns that break outta prison and kill people," Two-Bit said. "Can I go next?"

"Sure," I said and we went into the bedroom. Unlike the others he didn't have a real costume. I just got one of those fake hat-like things that make it look like you have an arrow through your head, except this time it was a knife instead of an arrow.

"Cool, so I get to be the zombie?" Two-Bit asked as he put on the knife thingy.

"Basically, or the dead drunk… one or the other, take your pick," I replied as I smeared some 'blood' (red food coloring) in his hair to look like he was still bleeding. Then I took some greyish makeup and put it on for a base on his face to make him look dead, and finally I added a little blood dribbling from his mouth and bags under his eyes.

"I look sweet," he said as he looked in the mirror and I laughed. We then walked into the living room to show the others. They laughed too.

"Wow, Two-Bit, nice hair!" Steve said in his smart-butt voice. "I wanna go next by the way."

"Fine, let's go," I said and Steve followed me into the bedroom. I gave him the costume and then I him change before coming back in the room. He was wearing a red robe, with a tail sticking out the back, black combat boots, horns on the top of his head, and a pitchfork in his hand. He looked at me with a ticked off look.

"A devil, really?" he asked and I just nodded.

"It suits you perfectly," I replied as I drew a goatee and small mustache on his face after putting down a base of red. When he looked in the mirror he laughed.

"Jeez, I look messed up…" He said.

"No Steve, that's normal," I replied as I pushed him out the door and let the others see him. As soon as he came into view everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow…" laughed Dallas, "Steve you look like *hiccup* a minor demon that just got his ass kicked."

"Whatever," Steve replied.

"Awww, stop being a sour puss!" said Dallas, slapping Steve on the back as he passed.

"If you don't think it's so bad why don't you go next?"

"Fine," and with that Dallas rose to follow me into the bedroom.

"So I got a good one for you Dallas, one that suits you perfectly." I told him and he looked at me with one of his trademark smirks.

"It better be good because I thought you were gonna make me the devil."

"Again?" I laughed at that memory as I handed him the costume. I let him change like I had the others and when I came back in I almost fell over; Dallas looked exactly like a vampire. He was in a white old-timey men's blouse (with ruffles on the sleeves and collar), black dress pants, nicely shined black shoes, and a nice black vest over top the blouse. Dallas himself had a pissed look on his face.

"What the fuck am I wearing?" he demanded and raised his arms for effect.

"A costume," I replied simply while getting the makeup.

"For a fuckin' Soc?" he asked.

"No, for a blood sucking vampire," replied I, and I held out the fangs. "Now if you'd be so kind as to shut up and put these on, I'd be happy." I told him and he obliged, I guess he liked the idea of being a blood sucking beast. Once his pearly white fangs were on I used a base of pale, moonlight (greyish white with a blue sheen) on his face to make it paler. I added nothing else, mostly because he looked like the model up-scale vampire. The only thing different was his almost white hair, but I thought that his looked better anyway.

"So, why a vampire?" he asked me once I finished and he was looking in the mirror.

"I thought you'd approve," I replied opening the door, "now do you wanna go show the guys or what?" He nodded and followed me out. When we walked into the living room everyone's eyes got wide as Dallas flashed his fangs.

"Wow, he really does look like a vampire," Johnny whispered softly. I looked over to him and motioned for him to get up; it was his turn. He followed me into the bedroom and looked at the three remaining bags in the closet that held the three remaining costumes. I walked over to go grab his costume when two arms wrapped around my waist and someone's lips came to my ear.

"So Darlin', what do you have for me?" he whispered and a shiver went down my spine.

"If you let me go, I'll show you," I replied, turning around and pecking him on the lips. I pulled away as his arms fell and I grabbed his costume. "Now get changed." I said as I walked out the door. I waited for the knock and finally one did come, so I waltzed back into the room. Johnny was standing there, clad in a ripped plaid shirt, ripped blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with the toes cut out of them.

"So what am I?" he asked me, looking himself over and I just smiled.

"A werewolf," I said slowly.

"Why?"

"Because as Pony says all the time, you do look like a puppy, but I think this puppy," I pointed at him, "can be tough if he wants to." He smiled and shook his head a bit.

"Do you have any fake fur?" he asked as I pushed him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and looked through my bag.

"Yeah, but I gotta fix your hair too," I said to him as I got out the fake fur and began duct taping it inside the holes in his jeans and shirt. After that was done I put some fur on the top of his hands. As I rose to get ready and do his hair he spoke.

"What are you gonna do to my hair, Darlin'?" I laughed and smiled at him, it was funny, he hated when he had to redo his hair.

"Nothin' much, I'm just gonna make it a little shaggier to make it look like you are a werewolf," I replied as I started working on his hair. I finished it in no time, mostly because his hair was already shaggy. I then grabbed some black mascara and colored his nose to make it look like a wolf's. I added a few more touches with the makeup and, once I was done, planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh Darlin'," he moaned as we kissed. I sat down on his lap, with my hands messing up his hair and his hands around my waist. He bit my lower lip and I granted him entrance. He explored my mouth like he had done so many times before. As he explored I tasted a mixture of cigarettes, Pepsi, and something sweet, that combination was uniquely Johnny. He nipped my tongue and I responded with a moan. Then _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Someone was pounding on the door.

"HEY! STOP MAKIN' OUT AND GET OUT HERE! IT'S MY TURN!" we heard Sabrina yell. We jumped apart and I looked at Johnny. His hair was a bit tussled so I fixed that real quick; luckily I didn't smudge his nose so we walked out of the room hurriedly.

"What took so long?" Dallas asked, although he already knew. He could tell things like that, and it was the worst. Johnny went to answer when Sabrina cut in.

"We all know what took so long so why ask? Anyway it's your and my turn now so let's go!" She said as she pushed me into the bedroom. We got our costumes and got changed quickly. Sabrina had on a witch's hat, pointed black shoes, and a long witch's dress. She was also holding a broom stick. I on the other hand had on a white wedding dress that came down past my ankles. It was beautifully made, but simple, with no sleeves. Oh, and there was also the fact it was ripped open just below my breast where my ribs are and ripped in multiple places. With it I wore whitish blue gloves that came up past my elbows, sorta dirty white dress shoes, a whitish blue flowered veil with holes in it, and dead flowers in my hands.

"You look nice," I said to Sabrina and she cackled.

"Yes my pretty, I do so look like a witch," she stated. "But I do believe some makeup might help me look a bit spookier."

"Yeah probably," I replied as I got to work on her makeup. The usual for witches was used; green base, black wart, and dark eye shadow. Once that was done I had her look in the mirror.

"Cool, I look evil!" she said and I laughed…oh the joys of the simple minded.

"Yep, so do you think your man will like you wearing that?" I asked laughing still.

"Oh shuddup!" she said and I laughed harder. "Anyway sit down, it's your turn." I did as she said and she got the makeup out again to fix me up. It took forever, at least to me it did. Eventually though, it was done and I stood up to look in the mirror. My face had a pale bluish glow and a few 'scratches' to make me look like a real corpse bride. I looked over at Sabrina.

"So how do I look?" I asked.

"Dead, defiantly dead," she replied and handed me my flowers that I had laid down.

"Do you think your man will like it?" she asked me, taunted me.

"Possibly," I murmured as we walked out the door to show the guys. When they saw us Darry's jaw dropped, Soda became silent as did Steve, Two-Bit looked Sabrina up and down letting out a low whistle, Pony blushed at the whistle, Dallas looked like he was about to burst out laughing, and Johnny was looking at me kinda like Two-Bit was looking at Sabrina, Johnny just wasn't being as obvious.

"So…" Sabrina started.

"What do ya'll think?" I finished for her.

"Ya'll look nice," Dallas said, trying to hold in laughter.

"You really do," Soda and Darry said at the same time. Steve laughed and didn't say a word.

"You look hotter than hell baby," Two-Bit said to Sabrina, and Pony blushed again. Then Johnny looked at me and smiled.

"You look really good Darlin'," he murmured quietly and I blushed a bit. I went and sat on Johnny's lap as Sabrina went to sit on Two-Bit's. I looked at the time; in ten minutes we'd have to leave to be in the haunted house…ten minutes.


End file.
